


Lakeside Cabin

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick take a vacation at a lakeside cabin in the woods,
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lakeside Cabin

"It really is beautiful here," Patrick said as he lounged in his chair lakeside, looking around. "One of your better ideas."

Pete grinned. "I'm glad you think so." Feeling a tug on his line, he reeled in his hook only to find the bait gone. "Damn it," he muttered as he put another piece of bread on the end. He cast it out. "That's the fifth time they've stolen my bait."

Patrick chuckled. "They're too smart for you," he said as he sipped his iced tea. "Have you caught anything at all?"

"Not yet," Pete grumbled. "At this rate I'm going to be grilling steaks instead of fish for dinner."

"Which I'm fine with. And you're cleaning whatever you catch, not me," Patrick said as he picked up his book. "Where did you learn how to fish anyway?"

"My dad taught me and my brother when we were kids," Pete said as he bobbed his line in the water. "Spent a bunch of summers doing it before I found soccer and music." He looked at Patrick, his gaze questioning. "You never did?"

Patrick shook his head. "I was always into music growing up," he explained. "So was my dad."

Pete nodded before his attention was taken by a sharp jerk on his line. "I think I got a bite!" he exclaimed as he reeled it in. It came up empty again. "Damn it!"

Patrick laughed. "Come on in. I'll start dinner if you keep me company," he said as he put down his book and got out of his chair.

"You got a deal." Together, they went inside.

*****

After dinner, the two of them went out onto the porch and sat down on the steps with a couple of beers. "I don't think I've ever seen so many stars," Patrick marveled, looking up. 

"We're away from the city lights," Pete said as he sipped his beer.

"It's breathtaking." Patrick's voice was full of awe.

"You are." Pete grinned at the sight of his lover's red cheeks. "Especially when you blush."

"You're impossible," Patrick said even as he leaned against Pete's shoulder. "Where did you find this place? You usually favor someplace tropical when it comes to vacations."

"Andy," Pete said. "A friend of his owns it and rents it out every once in awhile." He looked at Patrick. "You said you wanted some place as far away from the city as possible."

"I did. Thank you for paying attention." Patrick sighed. "Things have gotten a little too much lately. You know?"

"I do know." Pete kissed his temple. "You should have said something earlier, Pattycakes."

"I thought I could handle it." Patrick made a face. "Shows how much I know."

"You were handling it for awhile," Pete said encouragingly. "We all get strung out and you do twice as much as the rest of us and more."

"Well...I'm not doing a damn thing for the next few weeks," Patrick said decisively. "Except maybe sleep."

"Anything?" Pete asked, looking down.

"And that," Patrick corrected. "I'm lucky you let me out of bed.'

"And if I had my way, I wouldn't," Pete said, still smiling. "At the very least I'd make damn sure you were naked all the time."

"Not out in the open." Patrick's voice was firm. "And I'm surprised you're not as tired as I am, You do just as much as I do."

"I make sure I schedule in time for naps," Pete said as he sipped his beer, "And lots of coffee."

"That explains a lot," Patrick commented dryly. He closed his eyes. "How long do we have the cabin for?"

"For as long as we want," Pete said. At Patrick's surprised look, Pete nodded and continued. "Andy said that his friend didn't care. Apparently she only comes up here once in a blue moon and rents it out during hunting season. There's deer around here, I think."

"Well...that was nice of her," Patrick commented. "We'll have to send her flowers or something to thank her."

"Andy already took care of that. Turns out all she wanted was front row tickets to our next show in LA." He paused. "And Andy's phone number. He's taking her out to dinner after."

"Hmm." Patrick was silent for a moment. "Well...good luck to him. About time he started dating again."

"I told him the same thing when he left me the keys," Pete said as he finished his beer and put his bottle aside. "He flipped me off."

Patrick started laughing. "Honestly? I probably would've done the same damn thing."

"See if I do anything for you ever again," Pete grumbled. 

Patrick reached over and took his hand. "You love me," he said, sure of the answer.

Pete let out a long suffering sigh even as he gave Patrick a kiss. "Yeah...kinda do." He squeezed the singer's fingers. "Wanna go in?"

Patrick nodded. "It's getting a little cold." He stood up, his eyes catching movement from the nearby trees. "Where did you say the nearest neighbor was?"

Pete was about to answer him when he heard a growl and saw something slink out of the nearby trees. "Patrick...don't move," he whispered, freezing himself.

Patrick slowly turned his head to look where Pete was and gasped. "They're beautiful," he murmured, his eyes wide as he watched the mountain lion's cubs cavort around their mother's legs. She stared at the balefully for a long moment before disappearing back into the trees.

Both men let out the breath they were holding. "I thought they were extinct around here," Pete said as he stood up as well. 

"Joe will never believe this when I tell him," Patrick said as they went inside.

Once the bedroom door was shut behind them, Patrick reached for Pete. "Okay?" he asked hopefully.

Pete smiled. "Definitely okay," he said as he led Patrick to the bed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He drew Pete into a kiss.

Quickly getting rid of their clothes, they fell onto the bed, kissing hungrily as their hands roamed. Pete groaned as Patrick trailed kisses and little licks down his chest and along his abdomen. "Patrick...baby..."

"Shh, love. Let me do this," Patrick said as he moved even lower, tracing the outline of his bat heart tattoo with his tongue. "Love doing this to you."

"Love you doing it," Pete gasped. "But I'd really love it if you'd just fuck me."

Patrick looked up. "I can do that." He slid up the bed into the bassist's arms. "Where's the lube?"

Pete handed him the familiar bottle before lying back. "Can't wait to feel you in me," he said as he spread his legs.

"God, look at you," Patrick said as he coated his dick with gel and settled in between Pete's long legs. he gave Pete a tongue tangling kiss. "Ready for me, love?"

"More than ready. Do it." Both mean groaned as Patrick slowly pushed his way in.

Patrick rested his forehead against his lover's for a long moment. "God, you feel good," he murmured. "So hot and tight...made for me."

"And you're so sexy going all boss on me," Pete said, sighing as the singer began to move. "That's it, baby...fuck me. Make me feel it. Move those hips of yours."

"So good," Patrick gasped, grasping Pete's hands in his to keep him still. "So perfect...love you...love you so much..."

"Love you...Patrick!" Pete came a moment later, spurting all over both of their bellies. Patrick let out a moan of his own as he managed one last thrust, his climax leaving him a shuddering, whimpering wreck in Pete's arms. 

Pete sighed again as he wrapped his arms around Patrick's pliant frame. "That was amazing."

"Mmm...definitely," Patrick said as he cleaned them up as best he could with his discarded underwear. He pulled the blanket over them both. "Can't wait for tomorrow."

Pete reached over and turned out the light before closing his eyes. "Neither can I."


End file.
